


With an Aching Heart

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heartache, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione misses him more with every passing day.





	With an Aching Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to gaeilgeruafor being my lovely beta. This was originally written for the DMHG Challenge on LJ, the prompt "diamond ring." Tissues may be needed.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione reached her hand up, her fingers toying with the diamond ring on the chain around her neck. Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes as she dropped to her knees in front of his grave.  
  
"Draco," she croaked out. The words burned into her mind, and she was unable to tear her gaze away. _Here lies Draco Malfoy_.  
  
"It's been two years," she spoke, the tears falling down her cheeks. Two years since he had been killed on an Auror mission just weeks before their marriage.  
  
"I miss you, Draco." Her hand tightened around her ring. She sobbed.


End file.
